Don't Worry
by threebroomstickz
Summary: Coming out is one of the hardest things to do even for the proudest of people. Draco is finally realizing that he doesn't have to take every step alone. He's realizing that having another person to help guide him, and that having another person to take a step with him is better than he could ever imagine. Drarry One Shot.


**Don't Worry**

"Well, how do I look?"

"A mess. For the love of Merlin, did you even try fixing your hair?" A hand ruffled through the other boys hair, a then a soft kiss was placed on the boys lips.

"I did..." The boy pouted, "...you know I can't tame my hair."

Draco rolled his eyes. He looked at the other lad for a minute, just to make sure that he didn't look like an absolute disaster. When the lad got Draco's approval, the lad self consciously combed his fingers through his hair.

"Harry!"

"Sorry, Sorry!" Harry placed his hands firm at his sides, "But, Draco... Can we please get going soon? By the time we get there the ball will be over."

"I would love too. However, I have to make sure my boyfriend looks the part." Draco attempted to "fix" Harry's hair again before he was stopped. Harry took Draco's hands and made him look at him straight in the eyes.

"What is going on with you?" He asked. Draco's eyes were downcast to their shoes.

"Is this about us, again?"

He didn't answer.

"It's going to be fine-"

"I know it is. Do you think that I don't know that?" Draco backed away from the other boys grip, "I just... This is big, Harry. After tonight, the world will treat us differently-"

"I know-"

"-can't you picture the articles? The boy who lived and Malfoy heir, gay?-"

"Who cares what they think-"

"-and my father... He might disown me right on the spot-"

"AND it's all going to be fine-" Harry moved closer to the blonde. Harry was only a few inches taller than Draco, but it always made him feel small and vulnerable. Draco glanced up at Harry's mesmerizing green eyes and sighed.

"Why are you always so optimistic?"

"Well, it's better than being pessimistic." The boy who lived grinned proudly. It was that same grin that could always calm Draco's fried nerves.

"Draco, listen. We knew that our relationship was going to bring nothing but obstacles for us, it's who we are, we weren't born into a worry free life. But, we have each other. So what if the headlines will be about us until we're 30, so what if people will give us dirty looks and call us names, and so what if we lose people in the midst of all this. We have each other, okay? There's nothing to worry about." Harry took the boys hands again. He began to gently rub his thumb on the top of his hand.

When Harry finished his speech, Draco was for a lost of words. He was right. He shouldn't care about what others think about them, as long as they're happy no one else is going to come in between them. Draco pulled Harry into a hug, something that was very rare.

"I love you." He finally said.

"I love you too." Suddenly, the clock went off because it was now midnight. They only had a half hour left of the party, and by the sounds of the drunken laughter ringing out in the hallways, the two weren't sure if they wanted to go about their plan tonight.

"Crap, we don't have much time." A pissed Hufflepuff and his Ravenclaw girlfriend stumbled passed them. Fortunately, the two were too incoherent to notice the couple who were still holding each other close. Draco chuckled, which earned a puzzled look from Harry.

"Let's wait. Not because I'm fearful of the reactions. But, because I want the whole world to know that I'm fucking Harry Potter." Harry laughed aloud. The hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were briefly out of their own worlds for a second, and looked at them with wide eyes.

"You hear that?" Draco said in his usual aggressive tone, "let the whole world know that Harry Potter is off limits."

Harry pulled him away quickly, his laughter never dying down. "I love you so much." He said in between his laughing fit.

"As do I."

 **I hope you enjoyed this really short one shot. It was super fun to write, and I look forward to posting more stories in the future. Please leave any comments, and thank you again.**


End file.
